The present invention relates to a user interface device, a user interface method, and an information storage medium.
Three-dimensional computer graphics are known in which the image of a picture resulting from viewing a virtual space, where various objects and a viewpoint are defined, from that viewpoint, is displayed on a monitor. According to this technique, the positions of the viewpoint and the objects can be moved on a real time basis, and the image of a picture resulting from viewing the virtual space from the viewpoint is updated on a real time basis. This makes it possible to impart a sense of virtual reality to the user.
According to conventional three-dimensional computer graphics, however, as the picture resulting from viewing the virtual space from the viewpoint is displayed on the monitor, two or more objects placed apart from each other in the virtual space cannot be simultaneously displayed on the monitor. This leads to a problem that the user cannot readily and adequately issue an instruction concerning a process involving such discrete objects.